


Let It Snow

by walkingmusical



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blizzards & Snowstorms, Car Sex, Christmas, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Naked Cuddling, Post-Canon, Varchie!Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingmusical/pseuds/walkingmusical
Summary: Archie and Veronica are driving home for the holidays, only for their car to break down in the middle of a snowstorm. It's the middle of the night and there isn't a town within walking distance. There's only one thing they can do: wait out the night and keep each other warm.--Written for Riverdale Holiday Bingo 2020 - SF: Cuddling for Warmth.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20
Collections: Riverdale Holiday Bingo 2020





	Let It Snow

“Archie!” Veronica called out, from inside the car.

Archie glanced up from the car’s busted engine and met his wife’s eyes. It was hard to make out her features with the heavy snowstorm growing more and more aggressive around them and biting at their skin, but the tone of her voice suggested that she was annoyed with the situation.

Going back to Riverdale to spend Christmas with his mom was his idea, and so was taking a road trip from Chicago, rather than flying out. They had both been so busy at work in the months leading up to the holidays, and he wanted to take the opportunity to spend some quality time with Veronica. Archie didn’t count on the car breaking down in the middle of the night, along with the car’s heating, during a snowstorm, and in the middle of nowhere. He couldn’t help but feel bad about the situation he put her in, even as he found himself shivering in the winter air.

“I’m sorry, Ronnie.” He said, gently. “We’re going to have wait until the morning and call a mechanic.”

“It’s _freezing_.” Veronica remarked. “How are we supposed to wait out the night like this?”

Archie pondered for a moment, before remembering that the gear from last summer’s camping trip was still in the boot of the car.

“Kick the seat back.” Archie instructed. “There’s a sleeping bag in the trunk of the car, we can sleep in it together. Cuddle up, you know, to stay warm.”

He couldn’t quite make out Veronica’s expression amongst the aggressive snow, but he was sure that it had softened. Archie was simply happy that his wonderful wife could find even the slightest bit of content in such an awful situation.

“That sounds like the best thing that can come out of this madness, Archiekins.” She said, softly.

Archie could just about make out Veronica shuffling about in the car as he made his way around the side of it to get to the trunk. Once he opened the trunk and retrieved the sleeping bag from a camping bag stuffed in the corner and slamming the door shut, he made his way over to the driver’s side and opened the door. However, he felt his eyes widen at the sight that greeted him.

Veronica was completely naked on the passenger seat.

“Ronnie, what are you doing?” He asked, as he ducked into the car. The question passed his lips out of pure shock, he’d be lying if he said the sight of his naked wife was an unwelcome one.

“Body heat transfers better when we’re naked, Archiekins.” Veronica explained, reaching over Archie to shut the car door.

“O..oh.” Archie mumbled, suddenly finding himself lost in the sight of his beautiful wife. “That’s actually a very good idea.”

A satisfied giggle escaped Veronica’s lips as Archie handed her the sleeping bag and started to remove his own clothes. It was almost as if the two of them had completely forgotten about the storm blowing outside the car and were just excited to wrap themselves around each other and enjoy some much-needed intimacy.

Veronica pushed her seat back before rolling out the sleeping bag and slipping herself into it, leaving the side of it unzipped for Archie to join her once he finished undressing. Archie’s eyes shifted over to his wife, who was watching him with an adoring gaze.

Once Archie had taken off all his clothes, he crawled over to the passenger seat and slipped into the sleeping bag with Veronica, before pulling up the zipper beside him. Veronica wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into the crook of his neck, letting out a content hum once Archie enveloped her into his arms. This was significantly warmer than the frosty cold that bit Archie’s skin from the moment the car broke down.

“Is this the kind of quality time you were hoping for, Archiekins?” Veronica flirted, as she brushed the tips of her fingers down his back.

“I’d rather be in our hotel.” Archie said, with a light chuckle in his tone. “But I’d hold you like this anywhere, Ronnie.”

Veronica placed a soft kiss on Archie’s chest, and allowed her lips to trail up his neck. He could feel himself slowly becoming erect as she pressed her breasts harder against his chest and her lips lightly kissed his jawline.

“Archie.” She teased against his skin. “Getting a bit excited, aren’t we?”

By the time those words passed her lips, Archie was fully erect against his wife’s thigh. But they had reached far beyond the point where he had any reason to feel embarrassed about it.

“What did you expect?” He teased back, softly. “My hot wife is completely naked and kissing my jaw, of course I’m going to get hard.”

Veronica responded by pressing a kiss against his lips, which Archie returned eagerly by tracing his tongue between her lips. Once they parted, Archie deepened the kiss and pulled her even closer to him, if that was even possible.

“I suppose we should take care of it.” She mumbled against his lips, wrapping her legs around his waist as she spoke.

Her fingertips traced from his back to his stomach, before slowly making the journey down to his cock. Once Veronica grasped hold of it and started rubbing the tip against her wet slit, Archie’s breath hitched at the front of his throat.

“Fuck.” He breathed out against her lips, which prompted Veronica to smirk against his.

“Fuck me, Archie.” She mumbled, sliding his length into her.

Archie broke the kiss and rolled her over, placing himself on top, and started gently thrusting in and out of her. He buried his nose into the crook of her neck and started placing soft kisses there, prompting Veronica to run her hand up to his head and intertwine her fingers into his red locks.

As he started thrusting harder, and faster, Veronica moaned softly below him, bucking her own hips in response. Once their hips had the perfect friction, Archie reached his hand down between them and started to rub circles on her clit with his thumb.

“Fuck.” Veronica cried out from below him.

In that moment, Archie couldn’t help but think about how perfect this was. They had a lot of sex, and he loved it every single time. But something about this felt truly special. It was natural, soft and adoring. He was filled with nothing but pure love for his wife, that alone was enough for him to feel an orgasm growing in the pit of his stomach.

Of course, he held it back, and pulled away from her neck to rest his nose on Veronica’s. Their adoring gazes fixated on each other’s eyes as Archie continued his hard thrusts.

“Archie… I’m gonna…” Veronica breathed out, bringing her hand from the back of his head to cup his cheek. “I’m gonna…”

Relieved that he didn’t have to hold his orgasm back much longer, Archie hardened his thrusts until he felt his wife shudder below him. Her pussy clenched around him as she repeatedly muttered his name under her breath.

He continued to thrust gently, letting her ride out her orgasm before removing his thumb from her clit and finally letting himself go. Veronica let out a content sigh as Archie’s hot cum filled her, brushing her thumb against his cheek in perfect rhythm to his staggered breaths, until the moment he pulled out.

“That was nice.” Archie said, rolling back onto his side while keeping Veronica in his embrace. He was so filled with ecstasy that he almost forgot about the violent snowstorm outside.

“It was.” Veronica responded, softly, as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Veronica buried her head into his chest, and fluttered her eyes closed, ready to sleep. Archie pulled her closer and rested his chin at the top of her head. They were in for a long, cold, night, but none of that seemed to matter when he had such a loving wife to keep him warm through it.

“I love you, Ronnie.” He muttered, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head.

“I love you, too, Archiekins.” She whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: [walkingmusical](https://walkingmusical.tumblr.com/).  
> Riverdale Bingo: [riverdalebingo](https://riverdalebingo.tumblr.com/).


End file.
